Trust
by ImanGirl23
Summary: This is my first fanfic.. Don't kill me.. A short,sweet ,story when Claire forgets somthing.
1. Default Chapter

# Trust

This is my first try on a fanfic. Please R&R 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Claire had closed up the lab; given Darien a little more "Key chain crap" As Darien called it. But there was something more. She knew it, but what? "OK let's see, I fed my pets, I made more counteragent, what else? She went home still feeling the same. She changed into more comfortable clothes, and flopped down on the couch reading a romance book. "Jack ran to Lillian and hugged her----" Claire was interrupted with a horrible thought. "Oh no, I left my computer on with my daily journal on the screen…" She paused. Looking down at her watch, she saw that it was 10:00 she flew into panic. She got into her car and drove to the lab were there was eerie silence. Running to her lab she unlocked the door. She flew over to the computer where her screen was locked up. "Darien how could you!" she thought silently. She tried many different codes, Darien? No, Fawkes? No, Claire? No, Keeper? No… what was it? "You know Claire you really should shut down your computer first." Darien smiled. "You give me the code!!" Claire demanded."Sure" Darien smiled again.Darien typed in "Claire's files" for the password then he quicksilvered without Claire seeing, and crept out off the building. Claire looked around, "Darien, where are you?""Darien STOP IT!" She looked back at the computer.It large print It said, 

## I LIKE YOU TOO….JThe End.

## 


	2. Trust 2

Ok, ok I know in the last chapter was THE END

Ok, ok, I know that in the last chapter was THE END.... But, I decided to try again, because of you people's kind reviews.   
  
Scene: Lab, Darien comes in for a shot the next day...   
  
  
"Darien, I would like to know what you were up to last night." Claire demanded. "What do you mean?" Darien said trying to hide a smile. Darien had no success trying to do so and ended up in a laughing fit. Claire not amused was getting mad. "Alright, Alright." Darien gave in. "Hobbes and me were going to try and have some fun while you were gone, we sneaked into the lab and Eberts gave us the password since he thought it would be cool to see your reaction. "Eberts?" Claire interrupted. "Yeah." Darien continued "You left your screen on but with the password, so we could not get in without Eberts. We changed the password so it would be even funnier." "Who thought this up?" Claire asked. "Hobb--" Just then the lab door opened and Hobbes came in. "Fawkes Fat Man wants to see us, get your shot and get moving." Hobbes said as he went out the door again. "Hobbes?" Claire said. " Hobbes was to afraid to come in here and type in the password for you so he made me do it. He really likes you, in fact he was talking to me the other day that he wished he could go out with you." Darien teased. "Anyway, Keep, could you get my shot here over with so I can go?" Claire had been standing in an almost trance like state. "I like Hobbes but I never knew he liked me in that way!" Claire thought. She came out of it when Darien was waving his hand in front of her face. She quickly found a vein and pushed the needle down. Darien hopped out of his chair and winked at Claire. Pausing he told Claire that he someday would get them together and walked out the door. Shaking her head Claire got back to work and reminded herself to look like she was not interested in Hobbes.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
2 days later.   
  
Darien was trying to figure a way to get them together. Claire and Hobbes, The look on Claire's face was enough proof that she loved him. Hobbes would love to go out with Claire, for months he had tried to impress The Keep. Darien liked Claire too, but Keeper and Kept would not work together. He laid out some paper and started thinking.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
7:00pm   
  
Darien typed in a few numbers on the telephone and waited while it rang. "Hi?" Claire asked. "Keep, Could you meet me at the restaurant at this address?" He told her the way and where to meet him. "I need some help, Meet me at 8:00. Bye." Darien hung up. "Now all I have to do is call Hobbes and here we go!" He thought to himself. Again Darien typed in some numbers and waited. "Hello?" "Hobbes asked. Hobbes, It's Darien I need to talk to you." Darien gave Him the address, time and place, and Hung up. "This is going to be better than I thought." Darien said out loud.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
7:30pm   
  
Darien quickly told the waiter what do and paid him.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
8:00pm   
  
Claire arrived at the table and was surprised to find Hobbes here. "What in the world are you doing here?" Hobbes asked Claire. " Darien wanted help, he called me." Claire responded. "He called me to." Hobbes said. A waiter came up and asked what they wanted. "I'll have a soda." Claire said. "I might as well and get something to drink while I'm waiting." After a while the waiter returned with a huge meal and Champaign. "I did not order this!" Claire told the waiter. "It has already been paid for." The waiter responded. "By whom?" Hobbes asked. "A man called Mr.Fawkes." The waiter left. "I knew this would happen." Claire started to blush.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
9:00   
After the meal was eaten, Clare was finally enjoying the evening. "Bobby, about the note on my computer, I really like you too, but before you say anything I need you to know I'm not ready for this kind of relationship." Claire said. "I knew that, I just wanted to know what you thought about me." Hobbes responded. "Can I offer you a drive home? I'll get your car later if you will lend me your keys." Hobbes asked hopefully. " I guess so..." Claire said. Unknown to anyone, Darien stood in a corner unseen holding a mini microphone. "You got that?" He asked. "Yeah." someone said. Holding the microphone was Eberts standing behind a laughing Official.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Like it??? R&R please.   
  
It may or may not be the end...   
  



	3. 

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
MORE TRICKS   
  
  
Eberts slowly had a plan forming in his mind. He leaned over the chair that the official was sitting in with the microphone in his hand. He whispered something into The Fat Man's ear, a nickname for The Official. "Eberts I finally don't have to tell you to shut up. Good thinking." The Official chuckled. "Get to work Eberts, but first tell Fawkes."   
--   
  
Claire quickly stood up and hastily said good-bye to Hobbes or Bobby as she called him. "Wait! Hobbes yelled after her. "Want me to drive you home?" "Bobby, I brought my own car, I just can't leave it here!" Claire responded. "Sorry." Reaching the parking lot, she found her car and climbed in. Now that she was alone she let her thoughts flow freely. Reaching her apartment she walked in. She took a long warm shower and climbed into bed. After a few hours of restless sleep she got up and walked into the small kitchen thinking she might as well get a midnight snack. On the counter she found Hobbes ID card. For a split second she heard a voice in the back of her head…. *Bobby Hobbes Fish and Game* She smiled. After a few minutes of thinking aimlessly she dropped the card looking around the house. "How did Bobby get in here?" She thought. Biting her lower lip she cautiously walked out of the kitchen. Turning on all of the lights in her house she looked around whispering Hobbes name. She knew every hiding place in this apartment. Satisfied that no one was in the house she went back into the kitchen and started silently laughing. "Bobby is definitely getting to me, I'm starting to get paranoid!" She thought. Eating a snack, she walked upstairs and decided to ask Hobbes tomorrow about the card. By then it was 1:00. Sliding into bed she fell a sleep fast.   
--   
  
~ @ Hobbes Apartment 11:00 ~   
  
Walking in his apartment Hobbes reflected on the time he had spent with Claire. Walking into his bedroom he put on a loose shirt and lay on his bed. Looking up he saw a needle hanging by a long string from his ceiling fan with a little bit of blood on it. Freaked out he put on his shorts and ran out of his apartment. Driving his van to Darien's apartment he slowed down and calmly knocked on the door. After A few minutes the door opened to reveal a very sleepy looking Darien. "Hobbes!?!" Darien almost shouted. Hobbes quickly walked in and slammed the door behind him. "Fawkes, I can't explain what I saw but please let me stay here tonight!!!" He begged, sounding like a little child that was scared to death. Darien said yes knowing that Hobbes had a terrible phobia for needles. He was also aware of the plan and was struggling to keep from laughing."But you have to sleep on the couch!" Darien shouted to Hobbes. Hobbes was looking all around the room searching for anything. Soon after all was quiet except for Hobbes snoring. Darien quicksilvered and (tried to) quietly walk to Hobbes. On the floor he put a needle on the floor with a little bit of ketchup (fake blood) on the floor and slipped into bed. 

--

~ Next morning ~

Hobbes awoke and went walking into Darien's bedroom, not noticing the needle much to the watchers dismay. Surprised that Darien was not there he looked around the bedroom. Finding the clock he gasped, "10:00!!" Walking back out of the bedroom he found the needle. He knew this was a trick. Calmly walking past the needle, out the door, and in the car he drove away. 

~~

Claire walked into the Lab and waited for Darien. It was Monday and time for his fix. After a while she sat down and started typing at her computer.Darien walked in looking as bored as ever and sat in the chair he normally got his fix in. While getting his counteragent ready she asked him, "Darien, did you come in my house while I was away?" "Nope!" He tried to smile then ended up laughing. "Oh so you did!" Claire demanded. "No! I didn't!" He responded. Seeing she wasn't going to get answers from Darien she gave him the counteragent. The telephone rang. "Yes?……… No… Ok. I'll send him up." Claire looked confused. The Official wants to see you.

--

I hope I'm doing well, Please Review!! 


End file.
